Eternity, Nightmare, Reality
by PhantomGirl1731
Summary: Let's see...it involves a ring, water...and an underlying attempt at deciphering nightmares from reality...anything more might give away the story too much.
1. Chapter 1

Max and Dean number 3...now the spirit in this came from a story in the book "100 Ghastly Little Ghost Stories"...unfortunately I can't remember the title...maybe I should have written it down...oh well, enjoy

* * *

"**Eternity, Nightmare, Reality"**

"So…you saw Max off last night?" Sam asked, sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Something caught his eye, and he reached down to grab it.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, pulling off onto the interstate. "Said she'll be back in about a week."

Sam grabbed the thing, and chuckled, "Are you sure it's not gonna be sooner?"

"Why?" Dean asked.

Sam held up the light blue bra, "I think she left something behind."

Dean yanked the thing out of Sam's hand, then reached over and shoved it into the glove compartment. Sam was laughing at this point, and Dean scowled at him, "Shut up."

"Must've been dark, is all I got to say," Sam said, shaking his head in amusement.

Dean rolled his eyes, and turned on the radio. AC/DC's _Girl's Got Rhythm _blared from the speakers. Dean's fingers fumbled before he finally was able to find another station.

There was a quiet click, and Sam laughed twice as hard, "I got it!"

Dean looked at him, "Got what?"

Sam laughed, "Dude…one bra, ten dollars. One camera phone, seventy five dollars," he showed Dean the screen of his phone, "the look on your brother's face when he freaks out, priceless."

"Ah, so what?" Dean shook his head, eyes on the road.

"Send picture to…" Sam said, dialing the number.

"Sam, you give me that phone!" Dean snapped, reaching across the seat to grab the phone. The car swerved, and a shrill horn cut through the air before Dean set the Impala straight again.

Sam tucked his phone back in his pocket, still chuckling. "Max'll get a kick out of that one."

Dean shook his head in disbelief, "I hate you."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, still grinning.

***

"Max?" A female voice asked.

Max frowned slightly, forcing herself to stay behind in la-la-land with Dean, inside the Impala. She wanted to tell whoever was calling her name to get lost.

Something jabbed her in the side. Max woke with a gasp, arching to the side, "Holy monkey…!"

Maggie shook her head, "Max, seriously, people are starting to stare at you." She looked around, "And I want details."

Max shook her head, and frowned, "Huh."

"What?" Maggie asked.

"I just remembered where my bra went last night," Max said. "How did it get under the passenger seat?"

Maggie shook her head, "That boyfriend of yours is somethin' else." She eyed the way Max was laying in the chair, "And ah…you may want to sit up a bit."

Max crossed her legs and quickly got into a sitting position, blushing darker than her hair. "The one time to be wearing a skirt…" She grumbled.

"At least you didn't call too much attention to yourself," Maggie said, "I mean, you were making noises, but really, nobody was staring at you."

"Thanks," Max rolled her eyes, as the captain announced their descent onto the airport runway.

They rose with the rest of the passengers, and grabbed their packages. Shuffling with the rest of the crowd, they headed toward the baggage claim, and Max checked her phone for messages. "New pix message," She said, accessing it. "One bra, ten dollars. One camera phone, seventy five dollars…the look on your brother's face when he freaks out, priceless." She scrolled to the picture of Dean's freaked out face, trying to change the radio station, and burst out laughing.

Maggie looked over her shoulder, and groaned, "Damn…why can't I find a man that good lookin'?"

"Maggie, you've had dozens of good lookin' men," Max shook her head, dialing a number, "You just don't keep them."

Her cell phone rang a few times, before a groggy voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Rise and shine, baby," Max smiled, and checked her watch, "It can't be night there."

"Are you kiddin'?" Dean groaned, "Just checked in…been drivin' all night."

"You mean you didn't sleep through the night?" Max asked. She knew the answer before he said it, and cut in, "Never mind…"

She and Maggie walked over and grabbed their bags from the carousel, and headed for the exit. "Eh, I've just got deliveries. No ghost stuff haunting this trip."

"Should you be so lucky," Maggie said, loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Maggie's with you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Max nodded. "She's my roomie since she's on the next flight out in the morning."

"Aww, does that mean I'm gonna miss the naked pillow fight?" Dean whined.

"Dean," Max rolled her eyes, "Get some blood flow going before your upstairs brain is damaged."

Dean's response wasn't comprehendible because he spoke through a yawn.

"I'll let you go, Sleepin' Beauty," Max smiled.

"Hey…!" Dean said.

Max blew a kiss into the phone, "Call you later, bye." She closed the phone, and put it back in her pocket.

Maggie frowned, "Max, tell him you love him."

Max raised her eyebrows, "And I would do that, why?"

"Because you do," Maggie pointed out. "And because for a second there you looked like you were gonna cry once you hung up."

Max's cheeks turned pink, as they walked through the security checkpoints.

***

Sam came out of the bathroom; ready to tell Dean it was his turn in the shower. He found Dean asleep already, his cell phone still clutched in his hand. He raised an eyebrow, "Dean?"

Dean jerked awake; "No flapjacks…"

Sam raised his eyebrows, "No flapjacks, Dean?"

"That's right, no flapjacks," Dean nodded, "'Cause we don't have any."

"Whatever," Sam smirked, "I take it Max called."

"How could…" Dean looked at the phone still clutched in his hand, "Oh…heh-heh…I'll just put this down now…"

"Shower's yours, Romeo," Sam shook his head, and lay down on the other bed.

Dean rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Sooooo...can I get a few reviews? Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

***

The week passed by slowly for the Winchesters, who found nothing to hunt, but quickly for Max, who spent it on flights to different places, delivering packages.

Now on a flight headed back home, Max dozed, not bothering to listen to the movie playing through her headset.

_The moon over head was full, and the stars sparkled in the darkness. A man stood alone on a metal platform, which stood over a large body of water, probably a lake. _

_The man stared at his reflection in the water, sadness written clearly on his face. Two handprints appeared on his chest, darkening his shirt. He jumped, and whirled around, seeing that nobody stood behind him. _

_More handprints appeared, and two ghostly arms began to take shape. The arms were wrapped around his neck, pale as the moon, and the hands, which appeared to belong to a woman, rested on his chest. There was a golden ring on one of the hands, looking like a serpent wrapped around the finger. _

_"Let me go!" The man shouted, trying to pull the hands away. _

_A woman materialized, attached to the arms. Her skin was as pale as her arms, her hair the color of snow. She yanked the man into the water below, the splash the only thing heard before complete silence. _

Max opened her eyes with a gasp, as the captain was saying, "We're now making our descent into Denver International Airport…"

She walked through the security checkpoints, finding that Dean was waiting for her, drinking what she assumed was coffee.

Dean took one look at her, and handed her the cup, "You look like you need this more than I do."

Max smirked, "Normally, I'd have something to say about that…"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Dream," Max said, sipping the coffee. "Vision-type."

"Huh…the demons must know you're back," Dean said, as they headed for the baggage claim, "It's been pretty quiet this week."

"That reminds me," Max said, "One of my clients got me some silver and iron scraps. Good for ammo."

"Nice," Dean nodded, "You'll have to hook me up with those clients of yours."

"Fine," Max smiled, "Just get on a flight to Egypt, and I can hook you up just fine."

"Do they take mail order?" Dean asked nervously.

Max shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No, they don't. But the vision…I need to check for mysterious deaths involving someone being yanked off a pier."

"The person was yanked off a pier?"

"I really don't know what it was," Max frowned. "Some sort of metal platform…stuck out over…my guess is a lake."

"Huh," Dean said thoughtfully. "I'll call Sammy, get him to checkin' up on it."

"You do that," Max nodded. "I'll get my bag, and get back to you."

Max walked over to the carousel, and waited patiently. She saw passengers that she didn't recognize on the flight, and checked the information. Right carousel, wrong flight. She sat down with a sigh, to wait for the next load of luggage.

Dean plopped down beside her, "Well?"

"Right place, but wrong flight," Max sighed. "So, I'm waitin'."

"We're waitin'," Dean pointed out.

"Right," Max nodded. "We're waitin'."


	3. Chapter 3

***

"Okay…" Sam said, sitting at the bar in Max's kitchen, laptop open and logged into the internet. "I have checked…a body washed up near the Gulf of Mexico, on a couple of beaches along the east coast…nothing about a lake."

"It wasn't a dream," Max said, sitting across from him, "It couldn't have been…"

"So…maybe it hasn't happened yet?" Sam suggested.

"Helpful," Dean sighed, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

Max rolled her eyes, "How about the ring? You find anything about the ring?"

"A picture," Sam offered, showing her the laptop screen. "That it?"

The ring looked like a serpent, eating it's tail.

"That's it," Max nodded. "What's so special about it?"

"It's old," Sam said simply. "Belonged to this European family, who sold it."

"Great," Max sighed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"And through the years, it made its way to a jewelry store…" Sam added, typing a few keys, "In Whiting, Indiana."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "wow."

"So, we _do_ have our location," Max said. "Man…I was hoping for a few days to sit and do nothing…"

"Too bad you weren't here then," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bite me," Max scowled.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said, stopping the sarcasm contest before it started. "Bright side, if your vision hasn't happened, we may have a few days to get there."

"And keep the guy from getting yanked into Lake Michigan," Max pointed out.

***

_"What are you going to do, Clarissa?" Max smirked, "You gonna try and kill me?"_

_Her laugh carried the same maniacal edge that Monica's had. "Oh no, Maxie. Not yet…I want to hurt you first."_

_Max backed up as Clarissa came forward, always trying to keep a piece of furniture between them. "And how do you think you can accomplish that? I nearly lost my arm; I lost people I cared about! What the hell is left?"_

_Clarissa revealed what she'd been hiding. It was an old fashioned metal syringe with twin finger loops and a thick veterinary-style needle. She dodged around the coffee table, and Max barely had time to jump behind the couch. _

Close…too close…

_"I'm going to finish what Monica started, Maxie. I'm going to crown you the queen."_

_"That's not possible!" Max said quickly, "Only another queen can do it!"_

_Clarissa showed Max her arm. There was a string of puncture wounds heading downward from her elbow. "It's not an easy thing to figure out, but I've got the technique down. You will be queen, Max. And you'll be all alone, like Monica was. Will you go insane? Or will you turn all of your friends?" She snickered, "Or will you go after the Winchesters first?"_

_"Keep them out of this, Clarissa," Max snapped. _

_Clarissa continued, "What will you do to survive Max?"_

Max shot up with a gasp, trying to catch her breath. Almost as a reflex action, she felt her arm, half-afraid she'd feel the vampire eggs poking through her skin. Shaking her head, she got out of bed, grabbed her jacket, and walked out the door.

"Holy monkey…" She hissed, feeling the cold concrete beneath her feet. "Can't stay in a nice place, no, gotta stay in a cheap motel…"

She walked toward the end of the hall, and put money into the soda machine, and waited until the bottle popped out. When the noise stopped, no bottle came through the slot. "What?" Max snapped. There was no sold out sign, yet there was no bottle of soda. She kicked the machine, forgetting that she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Dammit!" She cried, hopping on one foot, gripping the other in pain. But the kick jarred the bottle loose, and it came through the slot. She grabbed the bottle, turned to walk back, and hit something sturdy at full steam. "What the…?" She yelped, jumping backward.

Sam had staggered a few steps backward, "Damn…you're strong."

"Yeah, we got that," Max said, "what're you doin' out here?"

"Wondering what _you're_ doing out here," Sam answered.

"I was thirsty," Max held up her soda, "Wanted a soda."

"At two in the morning?"

Max frowned, then nodded, "Uh, yeah. At two in the morning."

"Fine," Sam said, turning to head back to the room.

"Hey Sam?" Max asked.

"What?" He asked, turning back around.

"If you came out here to see why I was out here," Max asked, "Why didn't the door open?" She shook her head, "I mean, those doors ain't exactly in the best of shape."

"I…uh…" Sam frowned, then his shoulders slumped in defeat, "Touché."

Max shook her head, and said, "Mine wasn't a vision."

Sam sighed, "Neither was mine."

"It was at one point though," Max pointed out.

"True," Sam agreed.

Max frowned, "This meeting never happened."

"Right," Sam nodded, and they both headed back into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Dean parked at yet another motel the next morning, and got a room before returning to the Impala. Max and Sam hadn't moved, both were slumped over in their seats, still fast asleep.

He almost blared the horn, but as he reached to do so, Max's hand clamped over his other wrist, "You touch that thing and I'll kick your ass."

Dean frowned, her hand was trembling slightly. "You okay?"

Max yawned, and blinked a few times, "Yeah, I'm all right…we there yet?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked around, "I'm assuming so."

"Yeah, dumb question," Max shook her head, then shoved Sam, "Hey, we're here."Sam shook his head tiredly, "Huh?"

"We're in Whiting," Dean said, "Get your ass out of the car."

***

"So…the park," Dean said, as they walked down the dirt path. "Which leads to a beach, which is attached to Lake Michigan."

"Right," Max nodded. "And…"

The three paused as they saw the police cars. Beach goers watched them in fascination, as the police did their jobs, questioning a few people.

As they got closer, the trio saw the coroners zipping up a black body bag.

"And we're too late…" Max sighed.

"Well…you know the drill," Dean said.

"How about _I_ go talk to the officers?" Sam suggested.

"Why you?" Dean asked.

"Because I don't want to spend the night locked in a cell," Sam said, walking over to the officers, flashing a fake ID.

"What did he mean by that?" Dean asked.

"Probably didn't want you mouthing off to the police," Max said, distractedly. She cocked her head, and looked at the rocks, watching as waves crashed over them.

"What is it?" Dean asked, walking up beside her.

"The colors," Max smiled slightly.

"Green and brown," Dean shook his head.

"No, mostly greens," Max said, "Different shades."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her, "Okay…"

Max rolled her eyes, and looked up, "Looks like Sam is doin' okay."

"Yeah, they haven't tried to arrest him yet," Dean smirked. He noticed Max's gaze was on something else, "What? More colors?"

Max waved him off, and walked towards a woman. She had long dark hair, and dark eyes that were filled with tears. She wasn't dressed for the beach, and Max walked up beside her, "Hello."

"Hello," She said, eyes watching the police.

"My name is Max."

"Angela."

"Do you know what happened here?"

"My husband," Angela said quietly. "He…drowned in the lake. The police say he fell off the pier."

Max frowned, "There's railing around it…how could that have happened?"

"I don't…" Angela frowned, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm not sure…I think maybe he jumped."

"Why do you think he jumped?"

Angela sniffled, "I um…I threw him out."

Max frowned again, her eyes widening, "Um…I know it's not my place, but ah…"

"Why did I throw him out?" Angela asked, smiling slightly.

Max felt her cheeks go red, "Uh…yeah…"

"I thought he was cheating on me," Angela sighed. "He came home one night…his shirt was covered in handprints…like someone was holding onto him."

Max didn't know what to say to that.

"Last night, I saw a woman hanging onto him," Angela sighed, "I threw him out."

Max agreed with that logic, but knew from her vision, that wasn't the case.

"I guess maybe I overreacted," Angela said.

"I don't know," Max said, "I don't think I'm the one that could make that judgment." Max took another look at Angela and noticed the badge, "You're…"

"A detective," Angela frowned. "I've been hearing about cases like this…"

"There's been more of them?" Max asked.

"Two or three," Angela admitted. "Didn't think anything of it. That's why I think I may have overreacted."

"And it was the same?" Max asked.

"Pretty much. Died by drowning, their girlfriends or wives said they had handprints on their chests…always thought the man was cheating on them."

Dean glanced at Sam, then looked to Max. Both had something to do, while he stood…and did nothing.

The people on the beach watched as the police scoured the area, no one was moving except for them.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when something cold touched his neck. He jerked around, but nothing was behind him. Nobody was even near him.

Max frowned as she walked back over to him, "What's up?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Nothing…I guess…"

Sam walked back over to them, "Okay, I got everything I think…we'd better head back."


	5. Chapter 5

***

"So…" Dean said, sitting on the motel room bed. "Let's get this straight. A soaking wet ghost woman, with a gold snake ring, who gropes her victims, then yanks them off the pier?"

"Guess so," Max shrugged, typing on the laptop. The screen reflected in her glasses, as she glanced at Dean. "We could probably go tonight, see if there's anything supernatural around the pier."

"How do we know this guy just wasn't cheating on his wife, and something else did it?" Sam asked.

"We don't," Max frowned. "Maybe that's why she chose her victims…who knows?"

***

"Who knows?" Dean repeated.

Full moon overhead, Max and Dean conducted their own investigation of the pier, trying to find anything.

"I think I know," Dean rolled his eyes. "I think I know there is nothing supernatural about this pier."

Max rolled her eyes as well, "Yeah, well…how was I supposed to know?" She looked at him, "Ah, Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Look at your shirt," Max frowned.

Dean looked, and wet handprints marked his chest. "What the hell?"

"Nothin' supernatural my ass," Max snapped.

Dean shivered, as Max walked past him.

"So Dean," Max smirked, "How's it feel to be groped by a ghost?"

"Shut up," Dean scowled.

Max looked over the side, and around, hanging onto the EMF meter, which was silent. "There's nothing…" She cut off when all the red lights lit up, and the thing wailed. "Huh…"

"Max!" Dean called out, before he fell backward off the pier.

Max ran for the side as she heard the splash, "Dean!"

The murky water reflected herself and the pier. There was nothing moving, not even a ripple from Dean's fall.

"Dean!" Max cried again.

Suddenly, Dean broke through the water, splashing and gasping for breath.

"Dammit, Dean!" Max snapped, "This is definitely _not_ the time to be going for a swim!"

"Shut up!" Dean scowled at her. It was bad enough he'd almost been drowned by a ghost, did Max have to be there to rub it in?

She was standing by the rocks by the time he'd made it to shore.

"Damn water's…freezing," Dean said, shivering.

Max frowned, and he could see the worry in her eyes, "You okay?"

Dean nodded, "I will be…chick really didn't want me here, apparently."

"Apparently," Max said. "I wonder if Sam got anything on the ring's history." She looked at Dean, "You okay?"

Dean opened his jacket, and in an Ace Ventura fashion, slapped the breast pocket of his shirt. A fountain of water shot into the air, and he closed his jacket, "Been better."

"I'll tie you to the roof of the car," Max smiled, "Dry you out."

"Ha-ha," Dean scowled, following her up the path.

"So…what happened?" Max asked.

"You were there!" Dean said.

"You know what I mean," Max frowned. "I mean…ghosts are pretty consistent, right? So…why didn't she drown you?"

"She tried," Dean frowned as well, "I don't know…we hit the water, then she screamed—"

"Under water?" Max asked.

"Sounded like a scream anyway," Dean shook his head. "Ow…"

"What?"

"I think I hit my head on a rock," He grimaced. He rubbed the back of his head, and checked his hand, "'Least I'm not bleeding."

Max motioned him lower, and checked his head, "No, but you've got a nice goose egg on the back of your skull." She sighed, "So…what happened after she screamed?"

"She let go of me and disappeared," Dean shook his head again, then grimaced. "I don't know if that was supposed to happen, or what…"


	6. Chapter 6

***

"You didn't find _anything_?" Dean snapped, holding the ice pack to the back of his head. He sat on his bed, glaring at Sam, who sat at the table next to Max, with the laptop open in front of him.

"That's not entirely true," Sam held up his hands in defeat, "I did research the deaths that the detective mentioned, and the ring had been sold in shops in those same stores. Three other deaths, three different stores, three different towns."

"If the ring is being sold from store to store," Max frowned, "Then why haven't there been a lot more deaths?"

"The ring was only sold to a jeweler in the states a few years ago," Sam said. "The deaths didn't start happening until the jeweler put the ring up for sale."

"So, when this thing is locked in storage, it's useless?" Dean asked.

"That would be my guess," Sam nodded. "First guy jumped to the conclusion that the ring was a bad omen, and sold it to the highest bidder. Next one sold it to a customer, who died shortly after purchasing the ring. It was then brought to an antique store, purchased again by a local jeweler here."

"So instead of destroying the ring," Max shook her head, "The first guy just passed the problem onto someone else."

"Sounds like it," Sam agreed.

"Yeah, well," Dean got to his feet, "I'm hungry, saw a restaurant nearby said they were open late…who's up for a burger?"

"Not me," Max said, putting her glasses. "I'll see if I can figure out who the original owner was." She pulled the laptop closer to her, and began typing.

"Good luck with that," Dean nodded, as he and Sam headed out the door.

"Bring me a doggie bag," Max called, "With fries!"

"If you're hungry why…never mind," Dean shook his head, "Not backing into that one."

"Please?" Max asked, turning and giving him the puppy-dog look.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean sighed, and closed the door behind him. "What is it with the two of you with those looks?"

"What looks?" Sam frowned.

"You two always manage to look like hurt puppies whenever you want something," Dean scowled. He got into the Impala, "She just better find that damn ring's owner, that's all I got to say."

Sam smirked at him, shaking his head as he slid into the passenger seat.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Nothing," Sam smiled.

"Sam," Dean warned.

"Just shut up and drive, captain hair," Sam shook his head.

Dean checked the rearview mirror, and mashed his hair down on his head, "Dammit…"

***

Half an hour after they left, Max was nodding off, while trying to stay focused.

"Okay…German ring, got it…" Max yawned, trying to stay awake. "Man…you'd think once you found what you were lookin' for, there'd be a rush of adrenaline."

Max shook her head, and read through what she'd found, "Golden ring…snake's tail is in it's mouth…symbolizing…eternity…" Max folded her arms, and rested her head on them, closing her eyes as she did so.

_She was on the beach, with the full moon overhead, illuminating the area. _

"_Max!" Dean called from the pier. Sam stood with him this time. _

"_Come on," Sam called, "We gotta get this done."_

"_Fine, fine," Max rolled her eyes, and walked over to the pier. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them…"Sam? Dean?" _

_Neither brother stood on the pier. _

_Max looked around, both Winchesters had vanished. "Dean!" She called out, "Sam!"_

"_Looking for these?" A familiar voice asked. _

_Max whirled around, and saw Clarissa standing at the end of the pier. Dean and Sam were being held upright by two of her Thrall cronies. Both were unconscious, slumped over in their captor's grip. Blood dribbled down Sam's face from a cut on his forehead, where as it dripped from Dean's slightly opened mouth. _

"_They're not dead," Clarissa smirked, "Not yet."_

"_What do you want?" Max demanded, reality sinking in that she was unarmed. _

"_Same things I always wanted," Clarissa snapped. "Dylan being one of them."_

"_You_ had _Dylan," Max snapped, "That's why he was married to you."_

"_But he_ loved _you," Clarissa hissed. "And he died, because of_ you_!" She smiled, "You love this one," she gripped Dean's hair, and raised his head. _

_Dean's eyes opened slightly, and were unfocused, "Max…" He whispered, meeting her gaze. _

"_Not much left of 'im," Clarissa smirked, "Good beating turned most of his internal organs to mush." She motioned to Sam, "Him…we just clocked in the head."_

"_Let them go," Max said firmly._

"_Or what?" Clarissa asked, "I have the egg serum, you have no weapons. We have your boys…" She chuckled, "And you'll always remember what it was like to watch to watch them die."_

_Max screamed as the Thrall members threw Sam and Dean into the water to drown. She felt someone grab her shoulder, and threw her fist into the face of said someone as hard as she could. _

"_Son of a bitch!"_

Max's eyes shot open. Dean clutched at his nose, tears filling his eyes from the pain. Sam sat on one of the beds, laughing like crazy. Max would've laughed too, except her knuckles started throbbing. "Ow…"

"Ow?" Dean snapped, "OW?"

"At least I didn't break your nose," Max said sheepishly. "Right?"

Dean scowled at her, "I don't think so."

"Did you get anything?" Sam asked, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

"Ah…maybe…" Max frowned, scrolling down the page. "It's a German ring, symbolizes eternity…" She read farther, "Huh."

"What?" Dean asked, sniffling slightly, and walked into the bathroom, coming out with his nose pinched, blood soaking through the toilet paper he'd used as Kleenex.

"This woman, Gertrude," Max said, "Fell in love…" She wore a look of disgust, "With her cousin. The ring belonged to his mother, and it symbolized the love he felt for her."

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"He broke her heart," Max said simply. "She was set to marry another man, but she was still in love with her cousin. She sent him letters, hoping he'd return, but of course, he didn't." She frowned, "Threw herself off a bridge, drowning in the river."

"Makes sense, with the water," Dean responded.

"When the scumbag finally did return," Max continued, "He was haunted by her. He had wealth and everything, but he kept feeling the arms of Gertrude around his neck. He tried to escape her, but he couldn't."

"So she killed him?" Sam asked.

Max typed a few keys, "Possibly. Says he died from exhaustion, starvation, and a broken blood vessel."

"Okay…" Dean frowned, "So why is she still here? She got what she wanted."

"She killed herself," Max said quietly. "The belief was that those that die at peace go with God in heaven…but those that commit suicide return to earth."

"And that's what she's doin'?"

"Apparently so."

"Okay…" Sam spoke up again. "Since the corpse is probably somewhere in Germany…I'm guessing the only way to destroy this thing is to destroy the ring."

"Okay, good plan," Max said, "How?"

"We buy it," Sam shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Dean walked into the jewelry store, after assuring Sam he was more than capable of going in on his own. _"Just a random guy lookin' for a ring for his sweetheart," he said, "What's the worst that can happen?"_

_"With you?" _came Sam's response,_ "Any number of things."_

Dean's response had been a scowl and the display of his middle finger, before he slammed the door of the Impala.

"Can I help you sir?" The elderly man asked.

It was the owner of the store. Dean had seen it on the website, as well as the ring he was looking for. Max had said it reminded her of her old client-friend Morris Goldstein.

_"Before he'd become a Thrall member,"_ she'd said.

"I'm lookin' for a particular ring," Dean said, "It's gold, an antique I think…looks like a snake biting it's tail—"

"Ah yes," The jeweler said, nodding. "I think I know the one you are referring to. Just got it in about a week ago."

"Yes, well," Dean smiled, "I was hoping to buy it."

"Very good choice, sir," the man nodded. "I'm assuming it would be for your girlfriend?"

"Right, girlfriend," Dean nodded, "You know, tryin' to find the perfect ring and all. Saw it on your website, thought it would be perfect."

However, when told the price, Dean's smile dropped. He was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack, _I guess there's a reason there was no price tag on the picture…_"Ah…well…wasn't expecting…"

"Wasn't expecting what, sir?"

"A four digit number," Dean said, clearing his throat.

"Sorry sir," he said, "I cannot offer you anything less than 'a four digit number' for that ring."

"Okay then," Dean said uncomfortably.

"But I can show you something else she might like," The jeweler said.

"I really should—"

"No, no," The jeweler shook his head, "I insist."

The man walked to another side of the store, and Dean made a few faces at the wall before following him.

"So, what was your second choice for a ring?"

"Second choice?" Dean frowned.

"Did you have anything else in mind, sir?"

_No, because I wasn't really planning on buying anything but that ring,_ Dean wanted to say. "Not really…"

"Well, what type of jewelry does your girlfriend wear?" the man asked. "Any rings?"

Dean shrugged, "She wears a worry ring she got from a gun show."

The old man frowned, "Okay then. Um…how about nationality?"

"Nationality?"

"Where is—"

"I know what the word means," Dean frowned, "Why do you need to know it?"

"Might help," The jeweler said.

Dean sighed, "She's Irish."

"Perfect then," The jeweler smiled.

Dean raised his eyebrows, as the man ducked out of sight. "And uh…how is that perfect?"

The man reappeared, and opened a small, black, box. A simple silver ring sat inside, with two hands holding a heart, with a crown on top. "A Claddagh ring, Irish ring. Crown stands for loyalty, the hands for friendship, and the heart for love."

"I see," Dean nodded.

"Tell your girl to wear the heart pointing in, it means that her heart belongs to you."

_Oh boy…do _not_ get roped into buying a ring from this guy! _Dean told himself, and said, "You know…maybe I should keep looking, before I settle on anything specific."

"This ring is fairly cheap, I might add," The jeweler said. "What I mean is, it's not a four digit number."

"I really think I should be looking at something else," Dean protested.

"You can't get a better deal anywhere but here," The jeweler pointed out.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Sam sat in the Impala, finally seeing Dean walk out of the jewelry store. "You were in there a long time," He pointed out when Dean got in.

"Yeah, well," Dean shrugged, "Tried to strike a good deal."

"And?"

"And…" Dean sighed, "We're gonna have to get it the hard way."

Sam frowned, "All that time, and you _didn't_ get the ring?"

"Am I not speakin' English here?" Dean asked.

"Well, couldn't you have talked him down?" Sam asked.

"_Thirty-five hundred dollars, sir,"_ Dean rolled his eyes, imitating the droopy cartoon basset hound. _"Best deal in town, sir."_

"Okay then," Sam frowned.

"So," Dean shook his head, "Unless you want to pay a four digit price, we're not getting that ring the easy way."

"All right," Sam said, "And what did you do for the fifty minutes extra you spent in there?"

"Shut up," Dean scowled, finally pulling away from the curb.

***

Max yawned as she took another drink of her coffee. She hadn't slept for the rest of the night, she really didn't want to see either of the Winchesters die by Clarissa's insane hand, whether it was real or a nightmare.

She dialed Justin's phone, and he answered.

"Talk to me."

"Plan to," Max smiled.

"What's up?"

"Ah…" Max frowned, "There's nothing…you know…weird on the supernatural front out there, right?"

"Nope," Justin confirmed, "Everything's been pretty quiet."

"No attacks?" Max asked, "No threatening messages from the Thrall?"

"Like I said, no," Justin replied. "Checked your messages, wrote down the numbers, but nothing even remotely threatening."

"Thanks Justin," Max gave a nod. "Are the boys in?"

"No," Justin said. "Luke's at Nate's, Charlie's with his gun-show-girl, and Noah's in detention."

"What did he do?" Max frowned.

"He mouthed off to a teacher," Justin shook his head, "Kid really needs to learn to control that mouth of his."

"Try tellin' him that," Max shook her head, "Well…we've almost got things figured out here. I'm hoping for at least a week of sitting and doing—"

"One of your clients wanted you to pick up an antique Chinese vase, and another wanted you to grab some gem from Paris or something…"

Max wanted to cry, but took a deep breath, and let it out, "Well…that cancels that idea…one week ghost hunting, the other week traveling through Europe…don't I get any time where I just sit and do nothing?"

"Hey, you walked into that ghost stuff willingly," Justin reminded her.

"I can deal with that," Max said. "That comes with a few hours were I don't hear children screaming, or mothers complaining that the in-flight movie is inappropriate for their children's young eyes."

"And it has nothin' to do with the six-foot-one leather jacket king?" Justin asked, the smirk evident in his voice.

"No comment," Max said. She could hear the brothers grumbling on their way to the door, and said, "I gotta go Justin…call me if there's anything."

"Doubtful," Justin replied, "It's been pretty quiet."

Max closed her phone, _Quiet…or the calm before the storm?_

"I'm just sayin' Dean," Sam said, as Dean walked through the door. "You were in there long enough, how is it that you couldn't get the ring?"

"You didn't get the ring?" Max snapped.

"Look, I tried every trick I could think of," Dean said, "And he wouldn't go lower than a four digit price!"

"Why is it that both me and Sam feel you're lying through your ass?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Dean said, turning to face her, "Because I'm tellin' you the truth. Now will you both please just drop it?"

Max glanced at Sam, then shrugged, "All right."

"Seriously?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Yep," Max then tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm assuming we'll have to break into the place."

"Yeah, that's the general idea," Sam nodded.

"Lovely," Max took another drink of coffee. She frowned when she finished it off, "Anyone up for coffee?"

"Max, how many of those have you had?" Sam frowned.

Max tossed the empty cup into the garbage can, "Ah…about five or six…"

"Shouldn't you be at the cut off point?" Dean asked.

"It's when I start running everywhere and talking like a chipmunk that you need to worry about that," Max replied. "Like I said, anyone for coffee?"

"No," Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Damn," Max sighed. She looked at Dean, and chuckled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Your nose," Max giggled.

"What about it?" Dean asked defensively, rubbing his slightly swollen nose.

"You've got an imprint of my ring on it."

Sam squinted at him, then his face lit up in a smile, "She's right."

Dean frowned, and walked into the bathroom, and leaned close to the mirror. The chain-link pattern of her worry ring was imprinted across the bridge of his nose, and he never even noticed it. "We already knew you punch hard, now we've got a visual aide," He grumbled. "By the way," He asked, walking out of the bathroom, "Why the hell did you punch me in the first place?"

Max's giggles abruptly stopped, and she frowned, looking away from him. "I uh…was having a nightmare."

"Falling asleep on the job," Dean mock-scolded her, "Careless."

Max scowled and gave him the finger.

_Ouch…bad time for jokes._

"It wasn't a vision, was it?" Sam asked.

"No," Max said quickly and firmly. At Sam's look, she said, "It was just a nightmare. A normal…naked in class, phone in the happy place nightmare."

"Phone in the happy place?" Dean asked, smiling and trying not to laugh, "Where the hell did you pull that from?"

"I watch _Friends,_" Max shrugged, her smile back, "Hey, you're not the only one that can crack jokes you know." She shook her head, "Nope. This one definitely was _not_ a vision."

"If you're sure—"

"I'm pretty damn sure," Max confirmed.

"All right," Dean said, "Wait until nightfall, and go grab the ring."

"Then…" Max asked.

"Melt the sucker," Sam replied. "Got rid of the Hook Man by melting what was left of his hook."

"Okay then," Max nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

***

"Small businesses," Dean rolled his eyes, as they stood at the back door. "No alarms."

"Wouldn't…be too sure," Max said, trying to stifle a yawn. She blinked a few times, then said, "Might be a smaller system. Like a motion sensor or something."

"That's a lot better," Dean grumbled, working at picking the two locks keeping the door closed.

Max leaned against the wall, and her heavy eyelids drooped.

Sam glanced at her, "Hey…"

Max didn't move.

Sam gave her a light smack on the arm, "Max!"

"Huh?" Max jerked, and opened her eyes.

"Maybe you should head back," Sam said, "Me and Dean can cover this."

"No," Max shook her head, "I'm fine."

"You look dead on your feet," Sam told her.

"Told you we shoulda stopped for coffee," Max grumbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had so many," Sam shot back. "Caffeine crash."

"Maybe the two of you should shut up while I work the locks," Dean hissed.

"Sorry," Both replied.

Max's eyes closed again, and she seemed to relax against the wall. Sam reached over to flick the side of her head, and Max's hand shot up and locked around his wrist.

"Touch me again, and we're going to have a serious problem," Max said, keeping her eyes closed, as her fingers tightened around Sam's wrist.

"We're in," Dean said, as the door swung open.

Max and Sam exchanged glares, before they heard Dean called from inside, "Son of a bitch!"

"What?" Sam asked, running in behind him.

"Dude…" Dean pointed. "There's tons of boxes and crates in here!"

"Well…check 'em all I guess…" Sam said, going toward the first box.

"I don't think we have to go that far," Max said, nudging the door to the main room open. She cocked her head, and looked at the glass window display. "It's right here."

"Okay…" Dean said. "Anyone got a glass cutter—?"

Max thrust her elbow into the glass, and winced as it shattered. She reached in and yanked the ring out of the display.

"So…safety glass?" Sam asked, as he took the ring from Max.

"Oh hell no," Max winced, gripping her elbow. "I just hope I didn't break anything." She bent her arm slowly, and headed for the door, "Come on, guys. Let's go destroy the thing."

***

"You know," Dean said, "I'm not one to worry about whether something's legal or not…but you guys think we'll be okay out here?"

Sam and Max dropped the last of the wood on the pile, "Three friends having a moonlight fire-thing?" Max asked, then looked at Sam, "How 'bout it lawyer-boy?"

"Don't think there's anything wrong here," Sam shrugged. "We're not doin' anything illegal…for once."

Max grabbed the can of gasoline with her left hand, and her eyes nearly bugged out. She put it down, and grasped it with the other hand, pouring it on the fire.

"You okay there, Max?" Dean asked, noticing the shredded portion of her jacket sleeve. Even in the moonlight, the dark-blue jacket looked even darker, which he guessed meant she was bleeding.

"I'm good," Max nodded, pulling out a matchbox, lighting a match, and throwing it onto the wood.

"Need a doctor?" Sam asked, as the woodpile went up in flames.

Max pulled the ring from her pocket, "I said I'm fine." She dropped the ring into the flames, and watched it melt.

A few minutes went by, "So…think ol' Gertrude is gone?" Dean asked, heading for the pier.

"Hopefully," Max said, following him.

"It's weird though," Dean frowned, walking on the metal platform.

"What's weird?"

"Nothing I guess…" Dean shook his head, "No handprints, no ghost yanking me into the water."

Max nodded, and walked farther onto the pier. Her left arm was draped around her waist, and she winced as she straightened it. "God…that's gonna leave one hell of a bruise."

"You're lucky you didn't break it," Dean pointed out.

"Well, I want this thing…holy monkey!" She cried out, her eyes widening in pain. A hand gripped her arm at the elbow, with the snake-ring on the finger. Then she was yanked backward off the pier.

"Max!" Dean yelled, trying to grab her. Max disappeared under the water, then there was silence.

"What happened?" Sam called.

"Ghost grabbed her!" Dean called back.

Several minutes passed, but Max was nowhere to be seen. Small waves rolled onto the shore, and something silver caught Sam's eye, as Dean jumped into the water.

The necklace with the silver heart Max always wore washed up on the shore with the most recent wave. Sam picked it up, saving it from the lake water.

Dean surfaced a minute later, catching his breath.

Max surfaced with a loud gasp, and called out, "I got it!"

"Dammit Max!" Dean snapped, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Max frowned. "She pulled me in…bitch broke my necklace…"

Dean and Max made their way over to the shore, and Max explained, "The ghost wore a ring as well. So, maybe it's not enough to destroy just that ring…maybe you need to destroy the other as well." She held out her palm, showing a tarnished snake-ring. "Maybe you need the one she always wears." She walked over to the flames, and tossed the ring in as well.

A loud scream pierced the air, making all three jump. A large wave hit, extinguishing the flames, but not soon enough to save the rings. Gertrude hovered above the lake, glaring at Max.

"Buh-bye," Max waved sweetly.

Gertrude howled like a banshee one last time, then vanished in a flash of light.

"Hey Max," Sam tapped her on the left shoulder.

Max gritted her teeth, and gripped her left arm, "I think she pulled something…"

"Just figured you'd want this back," Sam handed her the necklace.

"Maybe I should leave this at home, huh?" Max asked, frowning. "Don't want it to break again…"

"And…there's one more thing," Sam said, exchanging a glance with Dean.

***

"I hate you guys," Max snapped, sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"You were the one that shoved your elbow into a glass display case," Dean shrugged, "Not our fault you needed ten stitches, not our fault your elbow's the size of an orange."

"And it's not our fault you have to be in a sling until the stitches come out," Sam chimed in.

"Whatever," Max sighed, "I just want to get back to the motel, and sleep the night away."

"That we can do," Dean agreed, steering the Impala into the motel's parking lot. They got out, and headed for the door.

"Wait a second…" Max frowned, and gripped the doorknob. It came off in her hand, and she exchanged looks with Sam and Dean.

Dean drew a handgun out of his jacket, and nudged the door open with his foot.

The room was dark, and they entered cautiously.

"'Bout time you guys got home," someone said, closing the door behind them.

Max's eyes widened, as she whirled around, "Clarissa."

"The one and only," Clarissa said, gripping her trusty syringe. "Kill them."

Dean's gun flew from his hand into that of a Thrall member. It fired three shots, hitting Dean in the chest and sending him flying. Two hit Sam in the stomach, also knocking him off his feet.

"NO!" Max screamed, as one gripped her neck from behind, holding her above the ground. She was thrown into the opposite wall, knocking her head against it.

Suddenly, Clarissa was in front of her, holding her upright with one arm, and ripping the sling with the other. Max's arm flopped to the side, and a Thrall member grabbed it, holding it in place. The other pinned Max's right arm to the wall as well, and Clarissa let go.

She chuckled, "You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

"I'm not blind, Clarissa!" Max snapped.

Clarissa chuckled again. "Time to wake up, Maxie," She said, stabbing her needle into Max's left forearm.


	10. Chapter 10

***

Sam picked up Max's now broken necklace, and dried it off on his jacket, then slipped it into his pocket.

"Sam!" Dean finally called, hauling Max out of the water. He put her down on the sand, far enough away from the waves. "She's not breathing…"

"She was underwater for…" Sam let the sentence trail off. "What's in her hand?"

Dean opened Max's tightly gripped fist, and the ghost's ring rested in her palm. "Torch the thing!"

"You start CPR…" Sam said, getting to his feet.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Dean snapped.

Sam cast a glare at him, and jogged over to the fire, where he tossed the water-aged ring. A loud scream pierced the air, making him jump. A large wave hit, extinguishing the flames, but not soon enough to save the rings. Gertrude hovered above the lake, glaring at Sam.

"That's for trying to drown my brother and his girlfriend," Sam muttered, glaring right back.

Gertrude howled like a banshee once more, then vanished in a flash of light.

"Come on, Max…" Dean muttered, pressing on Max's chest, "Time to wake up…"

Max suddenly coughed up water. She turned her head, and the water hit the sand.

"Max!" Dean smiled in relief. "You okay?"

Max spat out more water, and turned to Dean, "Barely…" She coughed a few more times, "What happened?"

"Gertrude didn't like you torching her ring," Dean explained. "Tried to drown you."

"Lovely," Max muttered, slowly sitting up. "Okay…never mind…" She went back down.

"Come on, Ariel," Dean shook his head, shoving his arms underneath her, and lifting her up, "Guess I'll play pack mule."

"You trying to say I'm luggage?" Max asked.

"No," Dean assured her. "Nothin' like that."

Max's left arm jerked, and she cried out.

"What?" Sam asked, finally walking over to them.

"My arm…" Max grimaced. "I think ol' Gertrude made it worse."

"To the ER then," Dean sighed.

"Away…" Max said weakly.

***

"You're sure you're okay?" Dean asked.

"For the thousandth time," Max said, rolling over to look at him, "I'm fine. Some lovesick spook ain't gonna send me to the great beyond."

"Did you…ah…" Dean frowned, "Did you _see_ the great beyond?"

"You mean, the bright light?" Max asked, smiling slightly.

"Well…yeah," Dean nodded.

Max sighed, _I saw you and Sam die, and I was crowned queen_…"I didn't see the bright light. Don't know if that means I'm disqualified for the great beyond or what…" She shivered, and burrowed deeper into her blanket, "All I do know is that I'm frickin' freezin' from that swan dive."

"It's not a swan dive when you're yanked," Dean said, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her close. "Better?" He asked with a small smile.

Max relaxed in his embrace, "Yeah…a lot, surprisingly."

"How's your arm?"

Max looked at the sling, "Wanting out of the sling. Wants to be healed quickly."

"Yeah well…" Dean shrugged, "It's a lot better than we thought it would be."

"Yeah, a pulled muscle, twelve stitches, and an elbow the size of an orange," Max shrugged as well, then winced because of it. "Nothing's broken or torn, so yeah, could've been a lot worse." She yawned, and closed her eyes.

"'Night Maxie," Dean said quietly.

Max just made a simple noise, too tired to say anything.

***

Max leaned against the Impala, one hand in her coat pocket, the other dangling out of the sling. Sam and Dean were bickering with each other about something…she didn't know what, she wasn't paying too much attention to them.

A dark-haired woman was walking along the sidewalk on the other side of the street, wearing sunglasses. Her curly hair looked familiar, but many women looked like that.

Then the woman stopped, and turned to face her. She removed the sunglasses, and Max's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped slightly.

Clarissa smiled maliciously, and Max could hear her voice inside her mind, _"It's only a matter of time, Maxie."_

"Max?" Dean asked, flipping her hood over her head.

Max pushed the hood back and blinked, but Clarissa was gone. There was no sign she'd ever even been there. "What?" Max asked, looking at Dean.

Dean frowned, and glanced across the street, "What did you see?"

Max frowned as well, then shook her head, "Nothin'…I was just staring off into space."

Dean shook his head as well, "Can't believe I'm even saying this, but you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Max shook her head. She opened the rear passenger door, and got in. "Let's just head out, okay? I wanna get back to Denver as soon as we can."

The brothers shrugged and climbed into the car. The engine revved, and the Impala sped off.

Clarissa smirked, as she watched the black car leave her eyesight. "It's only a matter of time, Max. Only a matter of time."


End file.
